goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday night
In 1997, sophie was crying after i love to kablam is finished, the chipmunks ask about her about Saturday night Lyrics (1996 version) (The people are angry. We hear an angry mob, crowd booing, and crowd hissing sound effect) (Beetlejuice walks in and speaks on the microphone) Beetlejuice: OK everyone. Please quieten down for me! (Silence falls) Beetlejuice: Thank you. I like that. (Clears his throat) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The moment you’ve all been waiting for! The makers of sessions, proudly present the song from the seventies, you heard one from cruisin, and you heard one from the prevention 70s society which is Saturday night by bay city rollers, and now, (in Micheal buffer line) Let’s get ready for lydia! (Beetlejuice leaves the stage as we hear crowd cheering) (The curtains open up to reveal The Stars of hey dude and fifteen) Hey dude stars: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! Lydia Deetz: Gonna keep on dancing To the rock and roll On Saturday night, Saturday night Dancin' to the rhythm In our heart and soul On Saturday night, Saturday night I-I-I-I Just can't wait I-I-I-I gotta date At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Saturday night Saturday night Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Saturday night Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night Fifteen cast: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! Lydia Deetz: Gonna dance with my baby 'Til the night is through On Saturday night Saturday night Tell her all the little things I'm gonna do On Saturday night Saturday night I-I-I-I love her so I-I-I-I'm gonna let her know At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Saturday night Saturday night Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Saturday night Saturday night Hey dude and fifteen stars: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night Lydia Deetz: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night Lyrics (1997 version) Chipmunks: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! Alvin: Gonna keep on dancing To the rock and roll Simon and Theodore: On Saturday night, Saturday night Alvin: Dancin' to the rhythm In our heart and soul Simon and Theodore: On Saturday night, Saturday night I-I-I-I Just can't wait I-I-I-I gotta date Simon: At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Alvin and theodore: Saturday night Saturday night Simon: Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Alvin and theodore: Saturday night Saturday night Chipmunks: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! Sophie: Gonna dance with my baby 'Til the night is through Chipmunks: On Saturday night Saturday night Sophie: Tell her all the little things I'm gonna do Chipmunks: On Saturday night Saturday night Chipmunks: I-I-I-I love her so I-I-I-I'm gonna let her know Theodore: At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Alvin and Simon: Saturday night Saturday night Theodore: Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Alvin and Simon: Saturday night Saturday night Chipmunks: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night The chipmunks and Sophie: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! Chipmunks: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night